Ian's Sandslash
Sandslash is the first Pokémon shown to be owned by Ian, and is his starter Pokémon. History Sandslash first appeared with Ian when he arrived in Kanto. It battle Lt. Surge's Raichu in his first gym battle, being almost defeated. However, it evolved into Sandslash during the battle, and won the battle because of it. Sandslash travels outside its Pokéball, being Ian's travel companion. When it battled Damian and his Machop, it defeated it with one attack. When Conway challenges Ian to a battle, Ian chooses Sandslash to battle Conway's Poliwhirl. Despite the type disadvantage, Sandslash wins. Sandslash battles Franklin's Drowzee, believing him to be the Saffron city Gym Leader. Due to not having any experience with Psychic types before, it was a difficult battle. However, Sandslash learns Dig during the battle, which allowed them to take the victory. Sandslash assists Ian look for Ghost type Pokémon, finding Gastly. Sandslash has the ability to sense out enemy traps, such as pitfalls and nets. Sandslash detects a net, preventing Ian from getting caught. He also protected him from the dropping floor at the Fuchsia City gym. Sandslash battled Koga's Golbat, and while originally unable to do anything against the aerial Pokémon, it managed to defeat Golbat with Rollout, winning the match. Sandslash assisted Ian in sneaking into the Team Rocket Game Corner base, and then with battling Carr and his Cloyster. Despite Cloyster's massive defense, Sandslash held it off until Officer Jenny arrived. When Ian tries to catch a wild Mankey, Sandslash fights it first. However, Mankey's Thrash attack overwhelms it, defeating it. Ian uses Sandslash to battle Cobalt's Lickitung. Due to Lickitung's powerful attacks, Sandslash was barely able to keep up. Lickitung uses Hyper Beam, which knocked Ian into the water, revealing he can't swim, which ended the battle. The next day, while chasing Cobalt who stole Misty's Pokémon, Sandslash charged in first, but was defeated by Golduck's Hydro Pump. Ian uses Sandslash to fight Gary's Scyther in the final round of their match. Despite Scyther's speed advantage, Sandslash was able to detect Scyther's movements, and defeat him. When Cobalt attacks the group in Mt. Moon, Sandslash confronts his Marowak to protect Elise. Marowak unleashes several fast and powerful attacks, defeating it. Sandslash was later Ian's final Pokémon to go against Brock and his Onix. Despite his attacks being sensed or blocked with ease, Sandslash learned Gyro Ball, allowing it to defeat Onix. Sandslash is Ian's final choice against Giovanni and his Rhydon, which overpowers them at first. However, Sandslash defeats Rhydon, but is too weak after the fight to assist in the escape from Team Rocket. Sandslash then helps Ian quickly catch a Mr. Mime. When Ian's Charizard goes on a rampage, Ian uses Sandslash to fight against it. However, Mr. Mime is the one that won the battle. Ian used Sandslash as his final choice in his first match against Blaine. However, he accidentally calls for him to use Dig, going through the platform stage and almost falling into the lava below.